Terminadi
Name: Terminadi Titles: Forsaken Werewolf, Forsaken of the Eagle, Champion of the gods, Hero ,The "Barbarian", GGG Age: 21 Height: 1M73 Weight: 79 Kilos Body type: '''Strengh '''Birthplace: France Current Residence: Spirit World, Human World Occupation:' ?' Abilities: Electricity, Uratha's power Music Theme: Symphony of Death : Armageddon ' ' ' Biography Born into a noble familly despite he's great hate for it Terminadi due to his hyper activity he has been raised to be an artist and a leader due to different training as Muay-Thai training and artistic (Theatre, draws) formation and his warrior spirit in the real world. He take a distant and splited personality half kind-heart and sadistic nature, having never a care of the death or living of people who didnt make an impact on him. Living his normal life around video-games, music and blades; that was he's only way out of the world outside until a day when he was playing L4D2 with his two friends when he get transported into genskyo. Terminadi has been brought in Gensokyo forced by Yukari and accidently enter in the Spirit World and have meet the Goddess Luna and her Forsaken Werewolves, after fiew discussions and have saved a young Uratha's life he's granted with the "Forsaken Mark" giving him the power of a Uratha. A portal came back to the gap he was supposed to go and meet Iku Nagae who after some story transmeted her abilities to use Electricity power after a while he find back his friends for one of the most dangerous mission to save Gensokyo...and taking some good time with the girls! Wield the *Frostmourn sword Explanation of Abilities The Uratha's godly power from the goddess Luna. http://walfas.wikia.com/wiki/Left4Danmaku%27s_Gensokyo 'Spell cards: (in French) *Terminadi spell card *description: *Terminadi est un personnage orienté Corps à corps, mais qui dispose tout de même de quelques attaques de distance. *Il possède un attiraill de spell-card lui permettant de dominer le terrain suivant la distance où il se trouve. *Armé de son épée et d'une maîtrise de Muay-Thai Terminadi est bien plus avantagé sur les zones larges et les combats aériens. *Son manque de finition dans ses coups l'empêche d'enchaîner un adversaire lors d'un combat...mais détrompez vous, sa vitesse et sa force lui permet d'abattre les adversaire les plus féroces...tout dépend de sa motivation! Avantage *(+)Force physique *(+)Vitesse *(+)Spell card de moyenne et longue portée *(+)Posséde d'immenses pouvoirs liés aux esprits Désavantage *(-)Manque de combos *(-)Se fatigue rapidement *(-)N'est pas avantagé sur des espace étroits Spécial *(*)Armer de Frostmourn (usage via une a deux mains) utilisation de Muay Thai *(*)Ailes faites d'électricité quand il lui est nécessaire de les utiliser *(*)Transformation en Uratha Spell-Card Wave *une vague de fléche d'énergie foncant droit sur la cible, plus de vagues une fois charger au maximum! **(+)Rapide et utile dans toutes situations **(+)longue distance(-)Doit avoir les mains libres, moins puissant a une main *Fever **Des bombes chargées d'électricité explosant dans un champ réduit mais causant de lourds dommages **(+)Trés utile en défense et parfait pour les pieges et les embuscades **(-)Rayon de l'explosion faible *Fatalis* *Une attaque a une main électrique d'une puissance dévastatrice, détruisant tout sur une charge de longue porter en empalant tout sur son passage. Charger le aux maximum pour y voir la forme d'un dragon. **(+)Trés puissant quasi mortel! **(+)Extrémement rapide et utilisation multiple **(-)Demande énormement de force et d'énergie attention a l'épuisement! Excecutioner *Stab with a ray of thunder *rage du sang *Une attaque qui puise sont efficacité sur la rage de l'utilisateur. Elle crée une explosion d'énergie autour de l'utilisateur balayant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage **(+)Utile pour échaper a des situations ou vous vous trouver encerclé **(+)Augmente votre force physique **(-)Utilisable uniquement quand l'utilisateur est en colèr **(-)éviter d'avoir des alier autour vous pourez les blesser par l'attaque ou par votre mauvaise humeur! Judgment *L'attaque ultime de Terminadi demandant de concentrer toute sa puissance pour l'envoyer via une gigantesque boulle d'énergie bleuatre! **(+)Puissance dévastatric **(+)Taille immenss **(+)Porter extréme **(-)trés dangereux a utiliser *Special* **Terminadi peux se transformer en uratha ce qui lui permet de faire des dégats monstrueux sur ses ennemis **ps: même si il est un loup-garou, il ne craint pas l'argent du a son énergie électrique qui passe au travers (autant mettre la main dans l'eau)! *sign*Material Distorsion: peut se téleporter *Aura: Une barrière qui bloque toute attaque! Trivia: *Due to his splited personality between Human/Uratha and his muscular physic, Terminadi show great manliness at time also depicted as the "GAR" or "Epic" of Gensokyo! *Terminadi is the "Key" character in the events of Walfas World Occursum along with Delund Raec. *He as suffer great loneliness and sexual frustration until he became Kae's boyfriend. *His motivation can make him a fierce opponent and even more when mixed with his rage! *He is Lynari father who became the main heroinne in "Starlight Wonders" *During parts of the story of "Starlight Wonders", they are ints that during one of Lynari's timeline, he became the "Golden Guardian God" at some point. *Many things are reported in the 2/3 of timelines stories in "Starlight Wonders" that pointed out of his whereabout: #During the "Bad timeline": He was nowhere to be found and war with the spirit happen. #During the "Good timeline" There is infos that he is still alive and well and brought back to the story to fight along. #At the "True Timeline" He chose to save Lynari instead of saving himself or his wife and ended up "Dying"...that lead him to met "Rael Az" and became something greater! Walfas DNA *3.39:Terminadi:100:0:195:340:131:69:4:11:0:111:0:986200 Gallery TerminadiandPaulTraining.png|Terminadi Training with Paul Miller Test de mouvement.png|Terminadi IMG 0035.JPG|Terminadi Brofist IMG 0041.JPG|Terminadi "Binding of Isaac" Style a_family_day.jpg|Kaehri, Terminadi and Lynari having a family day together Terminadi Uratha.jpg|Terminadi's Uratha form Relationships *Supermark : Best friend, teammate, Bromance *Aneko Fuyuko : Friend, teammate *Diblo : Friend, teammate. Forgotten Tome: *Harald : Rival, Hostile *Suzuken : Hostile *Kitawa : Hostile *Onric : Hostile *Maximillien : Hostile Crossing the Spirit World *Zero : Hostile, enemie *Paul Miller : Friend *Aeronator: Friend *Conan : Friend *Kurai/Dark Hikaru : Friend, mefiance *Andrea Bernitz : Friend, mefiance *KaehriKaehri Celia Celia : Lover, mate *Runiel Celia: Doubts Multiverse's Gaze *Darkama: Friend *Kuro Yumemisuru: Friend *Plume Highwind:Friend Golden Soul *Luke Hakurei: Great Friend *Donfeux: Friend *Kaehri Celia : Girlfriend *Runeil Celia: Friend, Doubt *Ravonor: Bromance, Great Friend *Joan,Bill "ShockWave" Decy : Enemy *Fey Znirca: Enemy *Rael Az: Enemy *Harald : Rival/Friend *"Black coated elf women": ?????? Starlight Wonders *Kaehri Celia: Wife *Lynari Celia Dauberdevil: Daughter *Gaius Celia: Father-in-law *Harald : Rival/Friend *Rael Az: Doubts *Mu Namida: Greatest Enemy Category:Left4Danmaku